


Worth Every Step

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Every Step

After their visit by Strange, Loki and Coyote had run.

They had disappeared from New York, with one of Loki’s clones feigning and injury to explain why he wouldn’t be there for a while, and moved to hide away from pesky supreme sorcerers.

They had run, well Coyote had transported them, to where a used car place was, outside of the New York City itself, all their things magically packed by Loki herself, and they left. Coyote guided the way to a distant town that had a ‘natural childbirth center’, which Loki was appreciative for.

There was a doctor on call in case something went wrong, but it was in a situation that Loki had been comfortable in.

And now, Loki is holding her baby girl and realizing that this, all of this, from the cravings for butterscotch cookies to running, had all lead up to this.

To holding her little Huldis and realizing that she was the happiest woman in the world right now.

“Hello little one,” she greeted softly, while the midwife cooed over the healthy child.

A doctor had already looked her over and, once swaddled in pink, they had let Loki hold her. Everything had lead up to this, and it was worth every step.


End file.
